Viajando al pasado!
by Lily Charlotte Evans
Summary: Gracias al Trio de Plata todos los de la tercera generación viajan al pasado exactamente al sexto año de Harry y el Director Dumbledore que está un poco loco decidirá que harán sus presentaciones delante de sus padres. Fred no muere,ni tampoco Sirius,Remus,Tonks ni Marlenne,también he añadido personajes nuevos,por ejemplo hijos en diferentes familias (no en todas)
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore miraba a sus alumnos y a sus invitados recién llegados que eran:

 _Oliver Wood_

 _Rolf Scamander_

 _Molly y Arthur Weasley_

 _Bill Weasley_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Sarah Larsson_ (Compañera de Trabajo de Charlie)

 _Percy Weasley (_ Este estaba apartado de su familia)

 _Sirius Black_

Marlene Mckinnon

Remus Lupin,

Nymphadora Tonks,

Andrómeda y Ted Tonks

 _Los Malfoy_

-Bueno,esta mañana he tenido una visita especial de las personas del futuro y que pensado que se presentaran.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Pero eso no cambiaria el futuro? .- Dijo Hermione.

-No cambiará nada, tranquilicese, señorita Granger.-Dijo Dumbledore.

De Repente se abrieron era Filch con una chica, de pelo negro, y tenia la chica cogida de la empezo un Hablar.

-Director, Mira a quien me lo encontrado.-Grito Filch

-Dumby,como siga cogiendo de la chaqueta,le mató aquí mismo.-Dijo la chica con una voz tan dulce que daba miedo.

-Filch,sueltala por favor la he llamado yo.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero no la hemos visto nunca,y no creo que vaya influir en nuestro futuro.-Dijo un Ravenclaw

-Tampoco es que vayan a salir tus hijos,digo yo,creo que solo van a salir las familias más famosas y talvez hijos de amigos suyos.-Dijo la chica.-¿He acertado?

-Sí.-Dijo Dumbledore.-¿Quieres presentarte?.-

-Claro, a más de uno le va dar un ataque al corazón-Dijo la chica y Percy susurro _esta chica_

El único fue lo escucho fue Oliver Wood.

-¿La conoces? .-

-Es mi compañera de piso, y mi amiga.-Dijo Percy, antes de que Oliver Wood pudiera hablar, Percy dijo.-Antes de que digas algo, no se como llegó un ser mi amiga.

-Bueno, comienzo, me llamo Audrey Snape.-Dijo silencio inundó la sala.

-¡SNAPE TIENE UNA HIJA! ¡ENCIMA ESTA BUENA! .- Gritaron la mayoria de los chicos del comedor.-

-¡Tener cuidado con lo que decis de mi hija.-Dijo Severus Snape con su voz fría.

Muchos tragaron saliva.

-Me Llamo Audrey, tengo 20 años, soy auror, nací el 31 de julio.-Mucha gente iba hablar habia nacido el mismo día que Harry Potter, pero Audrey se adelantó.-Si, Si, cumplo los años el mismo día que Harry Potter, ya superarlo, Esto es todo.-

Audrey se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor para sorpresa de todos, y para más sorpresa se sentó junto a Percy Weasley y empezaron a hablar como si no quisiera la Weasley miró a su hijo con tristeza y con alegría, Por una parte había perdido a su hijo y ella no sabia cuando iba a volver con ella, su padre y sus hermanos, y por otra parte la hija de Snape le hacía feliz, ella lo sabía por el brillo de los ojos de su hijo cada vez que la miraba o hablaba con ella.

-Bueno, comencemos la presentaciones.¿Quién va primero? .- Pregunto Dumbledore

-Yoooo.-

 **Esta historia esta colgada en dos sitios más mi asi que si que si las véis no es plagio ni nada de eso!Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo,prometo que serán mejores los favor me encantaria recibir Reviews de vuestra parte nada me haría mas feliz(a no ser que vaya a Londres)**


	2. La Princesita De La Familia Weasley

-Holaaa,me llamo Riley Weasley.-Dijo una niña de no más de 6 años,pelirroja y con los ojos azules,claramente un Weasley de pies a cabeza.

-Awwwww.-Dijeron todas las chicas del Gran Comedor.

-Tengo estos años.-Riley estiró el brazo derecho y estiró 4 dedos,significando que tenía 4 años.-

-Y dime cariño,¿Quién es tu padre?.-Dijo Molly.

-Mi padre es Percy Weasley y mi ma...-La pequeña no puedo continuar por dos motivos,primero los hermanos de Percy era imposible de que el pomposo y serio Percy hubiera tenido una niña tan mona.Y segundo de que Percy se había desmayado.

-¡Imposible!.-Dijeron Fred y George.-¡Quién querría estar con Percy!.

Todos los hermanos Weasley menos Percy asintieron con la cabeza.Percy se levantó todas las miradas estaban en él y se fue del Gran Comedor.Audrey ponía caras raras y Dumbledore se dio cuenta.

-¿En que piensas Audrey?.-Le Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Me siento decepcionada.-Dijo Audrey.-Percy me había hablado muy de su familia,pero se ve que su familia es lo contrario a lo que me esperaba.-Audrey se encogió de hombros.

-¿A que te refieres?.-Preguntó Molly.

-¡A que me refiero!.-Exclamó Audrey incrédula.-Percy me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros,que daríais la vida por los que queréis y aunque Percy se haya equivocado seguro que lo queréis, pero me acabáis de demostrar que sois unos putos orgullosos de mierda que cuando vuestro hermano se acerca a vosotros para intentar pediros perdón vosotros os vayais corriendo como unos cobardes.-

-¿Te has quedado a gusto?.-Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Pues sí.-Dijo Audrey.

Se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y entró Percy Weasley decido se puso delante de su familia y empezó a hablar.

-Yo lo siento mucho por todo,por todo lo que os dije,por...-Percy fue interrumpido por sus hermanos que vinieron a abrazarlo.

-Te perdonamos.-Dijeron todos.-Siempre serás nuestro hermano.

-Awww,muy bonito,pero me toca presentarme.-Dijo Riley

-Lo sentimos.-

-Mi mami es Audrey Snape.-El Gran Comedor se inundó en un silencio profundo.

-¡Weasley!.-Gritó Snape y empezó a perseguir a Percy por todo el comedor mientras que Audrey estaba paralizada.

Todo el mundo se escondió del miedo cuando gritó.

-¡QUE ME HE CASADO!.-Gritó Audrey

-Tampoco Percy es tan malo.-Dijo Molly.

-Sino lo digo por eso.-Dijo Audrey.-Estoy en contra del matrimonio.

-Bueno,sigo antes de que a la abuela Molly le de algo.-Dijo Riley.-Y bueno como no voy a Hogwarts no tengo casa pero quisiera ir a Slytherin.-

-¿QUE?.-De parte de los Weasley.

-¡SIII!-De parte de Audrey.

-Eso es todo.-Dijo dulcemente la niña.-

La niña bajo del escenario y se sentó con su padre.

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de esta novela.Espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. La primera 18 Veela Weasley

-Hola,soy Victoire Weasley.-Dijo una chica rubia con los azules.

-Imposible.-Dijo George.

-No hay Weasley's rubias.-Terminó Fred.

-Bueno,ahora sí.-Dijo Victoire mirándolos intensamente.

-Joder,Vic,si las miradas matasen tío Fred y tío George,estarían muertos y bajo tierra.-Dijeron dos voces una femenina y la otra masculina.

-¡CALLAROS!.-Gritó Victoire.

-Pulmones Weasley.-Susurró Charlie a sus hermanos.

-Tengo 21 años y nací 1 después de la batalla o sea 2 de mayo del 1999.Cuando fui a Hogwarts fui a Hufflepuff.-Dijo la rubia.

-¿En Hufflepuff?.-Preguntó Ron

-En nuestra época se rompen muchas reglas,así que iros acostumbrando a ver cosas raras.-Dijo Victoire.-Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour.-

-Gracias hermano.-Dijo Charlie abrazando a su hermano.-Gracias cuñadita.

Fleur se sonrojó.-De nada.-Dijo ella.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas eran DCAO y Estudios muggles.-Dijo Victoire.-Ahora trabajo en San Mungo como Medimaga.-

Sus padres la miraron con orgullo.Poco después Bill frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tienes novio?.-Preguntó Bill

Audrey soltó una carcajada.Todos la miraron.

-¿Ya lo sabes?.-Dijo Victoire.

-Yo lo sé todo.-Dijo Audrey.

-Como iba diciendo,no tengo novio.-Dijo Victoire.

Bill soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Estoy comprometida desde hace 3 meses.-Dijo la rubia.

-¡QUIEN HA TOCADO A MI NIÑA!.-Gritó furioso Bill

-¡BILL!.-Gritaron Molly y Fleur.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Bill

-Bueno,creo que eso es todo de mi.-Dijo Victoire.

Victoire fue corriendo a su familia para saludarla y sentarse junto a sus padres.

Aquí esta victoire Weasley!!Espero que os haya gustado!!Comentar que os ha parecido!


	4. El Domador De Dragones

**Sparcklecullen:**

Gracias por comentar el ultimo episodio,me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Aquí la quarta parte de esta historia ahora continuen leyendo.No olvideis comentar que no os cuesta nada.** -Hola,soy el único e inimitable.-Dijo un chico de pelo largo y castaño.-Rocky Weasley.

Molly iba hablar sobre su pelo pero Rocky se adelantó.

-Abuela,no pienso cortarme el pelo.-

Molly bufó.Bill y Charlie ser rieron,pero se callaron cuando su madre los miró.

-Seguro que eres hijo de uno de ellos dos.-Dijo Molly señalando a Bill y a Charlie.

-Nostros votamos a que es hijo de Charlie.-Dijeron los gemelos.

-Pues no.-Dijo Rocky.-No soy hijo ni de Bill,ni de Charlie,mi padre es Percy Weasley, por lo tanto mi madre es Audrey Snape.

-Joder,Percy no perdéis el tiempo.-Dijo Oliver.Percy se sonrojó.

Rocky y unos encapuchados rieron ante lo dicho.

-Bueno,tengo 21 años igual que vic.-Dijo Rocky.-Nací el 17 de junio de 1999.Fui a Ravenclaw.-Rocky iba a continuar pero su tio Fred lo interrumpió.

-¿Hay alguien que haya quedado en Gryffindor?.-Preguntó..

-Sí,tío Fred pero todavía no se presentan.-Dijo Rocky.

Fred asintió con la cabeza.

-En Hogwarts fui Prefecto y Premio anual.-Dijo Rocky con una sonrisa.

-Prefecto Perfecto.-Dijeron unas voces.

-Ahora sí eres hijo de Percy.-Dijo Ron.

Percy lo miró mal.Y Rocky soltó una carcajada.

-Jugué al Quidditch como golpeador junto con mi mejor amigo Ryan que se presesntará después.-

-Me parece increíble que el hijo de Percy jugase al Quidditch.-Dijo Ginny.-

Fred y George sonrieron.-Ese es nuestro sobrino.-

Percy negó con la cabeza divertido y Audrey puso la mano en el hombro.

-Mi asignatura preferida fue y es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.-

Esta vez fue Charlie quién sonrió.

Audrey miró a su hijo detenidamente.

-Mis padrinos son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.-Dijo el castaño.

-Gracias Percy.-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-De nada.-Dijo Percy.

-Bueno,trabajo como domador de dragones con tío Charlie en Rumania.-Dijo o mejor dicho susurró Rocky.

-¡QUÉ!.-Gritaron Molly y Percy.-Es muy peligroso.

Rocky se encogió los hombros.-Pero es lo que me gusta.-

-Percy,mira el lado bueno,no es inefable.-Dijo Audrey mirándolo.

-Pff.-Dijo Percy cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a murmurar cosas.

-A ver que más, en mi época en Hogwarts hice algunas bromas,no tantas como mi otros primos per hice.-Dijo Rocky con una sonrisa marca Weasley.

-¿Seguro que eres hijo de Percy,jugador de Quidditch,haces bromas,domador de dragones,seguro que eres de él?.-Preguntó George.

-Al menos es lo que dice mi madre.-Dijo Rocky

Audrey le sonrió traviesamente y Rocky le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y por último y no menos importante tengo la novia más hermosa,inteligente y sexy que hay.-Dijo Rocky.

-Lo de sexy te lo podrías haber guardado,digo está su padre aquí y sus hermanos están detrás tuyo.-Dijo una encapuchada.-Sí supieran lo que haces con ella.

Rocky se puso rojo como un tomate y todos rieron menos los hermanos de la novia de Rocky.

-¡GEORGIA!.-Gritó Rocky.

-Espero que se presenté pronto esa tal Georgia.-Dijo Ginny a Harry,Hermione y Ron. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Yo ya he terminado mi presentación.-Dijo Rocky.-Roxie te toca.-

Dicho esto Rocky se sentó al lado de su hermanita Riley.

Espero que os haya gustado!Por favor comentar!Que personaje os gustaría que su hijo se presentase?


End file.
